


First Date

by chosuiri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, also sorry hinata and tetora made this meme, anyways shinoyuta/yushino is the best good kids good kids, cute pure dates, it's not that much tho so i didn't bump the rating up..., it's relatively pure but then hinata made it Not Pure, might be ooc? who knows, they're grossly awkward im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosuiri/pseuds/chosuiri
Summary: Yuta manages to ask Shinobu out for a "friendly hangout" at the amusement park, but he's pretty sure Shinobu isn't aware it's a date.Meanwhile, Hinata, bored and curious about his dear little brother's love life, takes the burden upon himself to ensure that his brother controls his thirst.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an enstars fic, haha. I really think shinoyuta is the cutest ship ever? I've never shipped anything more until now omfg... there hasn't been a shinoyuta/yushino fic idk whatever in forever so naturally i wrote my own.  
> apologies if they may be ooc, i tried to fit their characters to the best of my ability! please tell me if any of them act glaringly out of character  
> Also! There will be sort of perspective shifts? It'll go back and forth between Yuta and Hinata's perspective, and will be indicated by a line break!  
> i... dedicate this to reshi. thank you for talking headcanons with me all the time  
> you're the reason this happened  
> sorry for any typos I got too lazy to proofread  
> also i think putting de gozaru in might be awkward so i kinda just omitted it but kept the honorifics.

Yuta hums to himself idly as he examines his outfit in the mirror. He isn't quite sure why he is so nervous about his appearance, it’s not like Shinobu particularly cares for fashion anyways-- but it is their first date. Well. Shinobu probably thinks that it’s just a hangout, but Yuta doesn’t let that deter him a single bit. There’s hope for him, Shinobu agreed almost immediately when Yuta brought up the fact that he had “extra” tickets.

Silently approving his attire, he nods and then grabs his phone off the counter as he exits the bathroom. He peeks back into his shared room with Hinata to alert him that he’s leaving.  
Hinata opens his mouth to inquire him, but Yuta brushes him off and leaves their house in a frenzy before Hinata can even stop him. He lets out a sigh at his brother’s secretiveness-- what, is he having some clandestine affair? Is he going to elope with Shinobu?

Muffling his laughter at the idea of Yuta trying to seduce the innocent boy, he whistles as he pulls his phone out and starts to tap on it. He should’ve taken on another job or something, because now he’s bored. He is a little worried about his precious Yuta, though. Making up his mind to tail his brother, Hinata smirks as he shuffles through the contents of their room, and assembles a disguise and something that can possibly function as spy gear. The binoculars are stolen from Yuta, of course, and he finds some toy walkie talkies the two played with when they were younger.

Deciding that it will be boring just by himself, he pulls up his conversation with Tetora. He needs to put these walkie-talkies to use.

 **To: Tetsu-kun**  
hey im on sin patrol want in

 **Received:**  
what ur sounding like taichou thats kinda gross

 **To: Tetsu-kun**  
u do sin patrols in ryuseitai? Im joining now

 **Received:**  
no  
we dont need a ryuseitai pink anyways rn maybe next year

 **To: Tetsu-kun**  
wait that’s not the point  
Shinobu-kun is in grave danger

 **Received:**  
DID YOU DO SOMETHING

 **To: Tetsu-kun**  
my brother is too thirsty i think he might deflower him  
we gotta trail them

**Received:**

OK! LETS SAVE SENGOKU FROM UR SINFUL BROTHER MEET U AT THAT PLACE

**To: Tetsu-kun**

What place

**Received:**

Amusement park

**To: Tetsu-kun**

Ok tetsu-kun don't forget ur disguise (๑و•̀ω•́)و

**Received:**

~\\(≧▽≦)/~ i need to tell taichou we have to start doing sin patrols though  
thanks for the idea

 

* * *

“Looks like you tried, Tetsu-kun~☆” Hinata grins as he recognizes the other boy through his (quite frankly) faulty disguise. “You look so obvious, though! Leave your hair down or something,” he says, walking closer to him to mess his hair up from its usual style.

However, he gets somewhat flustered looking at Tetora with disheveled hair--Hinata gets over it and suppresses his blush before backing away. “I'll put my hair up, and it's perfect!” He exclaims, swiftly pulling his hair back in a tiny ponytail and decides to stow away his signature pink hairclips.

“Does it matter?” Tetora sighs in response, gingerly brushing the messy locks of his hair out of the way. “Alright! Stop messin' around, we gotta find Sengoku and make sure he's safe!“

Hinata is sure the ninja is. But it's funnier to see Tetora fired up like that… has he made an enemy for his dear Yuta? Oops.

“Okay, take this!” The elder twin chirps, plopping the blue walkie talkie in Tetora’s hand, eliciting a bewildered expression out of the other. Pulling out his matching one in pink, he points to the button that records.

Tetora presses on the button, and brings it close to his mouth, “sin patrols must be serious business, over.”

He’s amused when his voice plays on Hinata’s device, although it’s slightly distorted.

* * *

He feels like he’s going to tear up at how cute Shinobu looks in his outfit.-- especially since he’s waving at him excitedly to come over. Yuta covers the blush blossoming on his cheeks with a hand, but uses his free hand to wave back.

“Hey,” he greets, almost breathlessly, “you look cute.”

Shinobu freezes at the compliment, and is reduced to nothing less than a flustered mess. Ah, Yuta thinks. Why did he say that?

“T-Thank you, Yuta-kun… I would not really consider myself cute, but you saying that makes me really happy.” Shinobu replies sheepishly, distracting himself with messing with his outfit.

It’s not usual to see his friend wearing hair clips like he does-- but to his disappointment, it’s on his left side rather than sweeping his bangs to the right. “Maybe you’re imitating me?” he jests lightly, but that only serves to startle Shinobu.

“Does it look like that? I did not intend for that.” He frowns, and brings a hand up to take them out, but Yuta quickly grabs his wrist.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, I just thought it was cute.” Yuta insists with a smile, “Maybe you should do it more often, Shinobu-kun.”

While he’s embarrassed by what he said to the shorter boy, he finds joy in seeing Shinobu’s face turn red in a matter of seconds. It’s _sooooo cute_. Satisfied with the events, Yuta reaches over for his friend’s hand, and whispers, “can I hold your hand?”

“I-If that’s what Yuta-kun wants!” He stammers in response as he hesitantly places his hand in Yuta’s, “I’m a little nervous… there’s a lot of people! But I think I feel a little better now since Yuta-kun is here with me.” Shinobu finishes, looking up at him with a broad smile.

It becomes a little too much for Yuta, and he looks away to hide his embarrassment-- a smile like that should be illegal! “I’m glad to hear that, Shinobu-kun,” his fingers intertwine with Shinobu’s as he speaks. “Alright! What should we ride first? The last time I’ve been here was for a part-time job.”

“Ryuseitai had a live here a few months back,” Shinobu nods, “last time I rode the merry-go-round. It’s not something I should be drawn to, but… it made me feel like a warrior riding on the horse.”  
“A ninja, right? Let’s go there. Nin nin!” Yuta exclaims, setting off for the carousel with the other boy in tow.

* * *

They don’t end up splitting up, since for Hinata insisted that Tetora should follow him. They keep the walkie talkies stashed away for another time. Maybe they’ll use them later. Oh, perhaps they could surprise the happy couple at the end?  
Yuta and Shinobu’s awkward conversation manages to enrapture Hinata completely, but mostly he’s seen snickering.

“He’s just holding his hand,” Tetora sighs as he puts the binoculars down, and for a moment considers throwing it at Hinata’s face. “You scared me! I don’t see any sign of thirst.”

“Don’t be fooled!” Hinata injects, but doesn’t look away from the couple and starts shifting slightly to the side to follow them. “My dear brother is simply luring him in with taking things slow.. When Shinobu-kun drops his guard, he’ll go for it!”

“Seriously? Is he that kinda person?”

“You don’t know him like I do, Tetsu-kun.” Hinata utters ominously with the ever same grin. Tetora visibly shudders at the possibilities.

“I dunno if I can trust you on that, you seem more likely to do that than him.” Tetora shakes his head, which Hinata only laughs at.

“Me? No way, I’m inno~cent!”

Tetora merely stares at him for a moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices the two they are tailing walk further and further out of their sight. He forcefully takes Hinata by the arm, leaving him to reluctantly end their conversation in favor of the sin patrol™.

* * *

The two enjoyed the carousel--  they even took a selfie together of both of them being on their own horse. Initially, Shinobu wanted to ride on the same horse, but it wasn’t allowed. A shame. They go on a multitude of rides after that, but Yuta noticeably shies away from the haunted house. He doesn’t want Shinobu to see him be a total scaredy-cat, after all. The two decide to take a temporary break and go get something to eat.

Yuta eagerly pays for Shinobu’s crepe, and gets ice cream for himself. Blissfully humming, Yuta savors the sweetness of the ice cream-- it’s nice to have something sweet once in awhile. It causes him to think about if Shinobu particularly likes sweets-- for all he knows, he is immensely fond of crepes. Would his lips taste that sweet? Burning up from the thought, he shakes his head rapidly to somehow get the gay thoughts out of his head.

Shinobu gives him a look filled with concern. The two shake the awkwardness off when SHinobu speaks again.

“You did not have to buy the crepe for me, Yuta-kun. You’re always so nice to me… let me do something for you. This whole day was possible all thanks to you, after all.” Shinobu bites his lip, looking down toward his shoes.

Yuta raises an eyebrow, “Why not? It’s thanks for spending time with me. I was really happy you agreed to come on a date with me.”

“D-Date?” Shinobu shrieks, heating up from the shock-- and resolves it by burrowing his face in his crepe.

“I.” Wow, does he not have a filter today? “Please forget I said that.” He looks away with an embarrassed expression on his face.

“No,” Shinobu pipes in with a stronger voice as he grabs him with his free hand, whirls him around, and then looks him squarely in the eye, “you saying that makes me really happy, Yuta-kun. I just… did not envision that you felt the same. You were my first true friend out of ‘Ryuseitai’, and I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable by telling you.”

His face heats up, and Yuta feels his own doing so too. Anxiously, he clings onto his unfinished crepe, and slowly retracts his other hand from Yuta’s wrist. “Please catch my love for you. Notice me, Yuta-kun… I don’t want to be seen as just a little brother.”

Yuta feels his mouth drop (with his ice cream) when he hears the confession-- in his head, he always imagined being the one to confess first, not Shinobu. He thinks for a moment it must be a dream, but the desperation and longing in the other’s voice tells him otherwise. His gaze softens from his initial surprise, and he lets out a small laugh. Driven on by his beatitude, he envelops the ninja in a hug. 

“I  _ did _ think of you of a little brother at one point-- but it’s not like that anymore,” he whispers, “I really like you too, Shinobu-kun. I never thought there would be anyone who likes me for  _ me _ . All the time back in middle school, everyone grouped us together… I didn’t like sharing everything with him. I hated it. I hate being so selfish, but… we’re the same. I’m just as selfish as him.”

“I don’t mind,” he replies breathlessly, “you can be as selfish as you wish. Yuta-kun doesn’t have to force himself… I like it when you’re yourself. You are important to me because you're you.” He finishes with a small smile.

Greed and desire takes over Yuta, as he hugs him even tighter-- making sure to keep Shinobu’s crepe safe and sound. “Can we stay like this? I don’t want to let you go, Shinobu-kun… that’s what I really feel from the bottom of my heart.”

“That’s it? I thought you wanted to do more…” He jokes, alluding to the time where Yuta wanted to look at his other eye. “If it’s what Yuta-kun would like, then please go ahead.”

“So that means I can look? And… can I kiss you?” Yuta asks hesitantly, unsure if he should push it-- last time he’s tried to pull something like that, Shinobu yelled at him for sexual harassment. Then again, that was awhile ago.

“Yes, please do.” He mumbles awkwardly, and abandons his crepe on the ground.

Yuta begins to lean in, and brushes Shinobu’s hair out of the way-- Shinobu’s revealed eyes renders him speechless. Even if it is the same color, he feels intimidated by his beauty. 

Before he could kiss him, two mysterious figures leaped out of nowhere and separated the two of them.

“Whoa there! Don’t you guys know you’re still in public, even if you’re alone?” A strangely  _ familiar _ voice laughs in the air. It sounds just like his. This is ridiculous. Horrible, even. He’s never talking to Hinata ever again. Shinobu is taken aback by the sudden surprise, and clings to Yuta out of instinct. Normally, Yuta would be embarrassed, but he’s only exasperated by the rather clownish display.

“These pink flames are the mark of romance! An intense, passionate sweetness bubbling with love! Ryusei☆Pink! Hinata Aoi has come to save the day!” Hinata declares, putting his hands on hips-- feeling immense satisfaction from the mobility of the Ryuseitai uniform.

“The black flames of obsidian are the mark of effort! The burning fighting spirit, stained with the soil of the earth! Ryusei☆Black, Tetora Nagumo!” Tetora chimes in, placing himself next to Hinata. Pointing directly at Yuta, he gets into character, “you! Stop deflowering Sengoku!”

Yuta squints. Seriously. “No way,  I wouldn't do that to him.”

“That's what a sinner would say!” Tetora shouts back, but looks over to Hinata to comment on his new attire. “You don't look bad in that. Maybe you two really should join us next year..?”

Hinata sticks his tongue out and shakes his head. “No way, I got big plans for 2wink! I appreciate the offer, Tetsu-kun.~ Anyways, back to business! Yuta-kun, don’t tell me you ran away from home to elope with Shinobu-kun?”

Yuta sighs, “eloping? I’m not you, Aniki. We were just hanging out.”

“Isn’t that embarrassing to do it like this? Geez, I didn’t know you guys were actually together… I thought Hinata-kun was just exaggerating.” Tetora protests, sighing as he scratches his neck questioningly.

“Ugh! I’m not dealing with this right now… Shinobu-kun, we’re going!” Yuta pouts as he takes the other by his hand and the two begin to leave.

“Don't you want to fix the misunderstanding?“ Shinobu sputters, but makes no move to resist.  “They came all this way, so… I think the more the merrier, right?”

Yuta reluctantly complies, and loosens his grip on Shinobu. “Fine. Aniki, Tetora-kun… I don’t know why you went along with this idiot. When did he even get a Ryuseitai uniform?”

“Oh, Taichou made them in his free time. Yuta-kun, you want one? I think he made you one. A’ight!~ looks like we’re gettin’ new members next year.”

“Tetsu-kun, didn’t I say I have my own plans for 2wink? We’re going to beat you up,” Hinata retaliates, “consider us your nemesis.~”

In the midst of Hinata and Tetora’s bickering, Yuta seizes the opportunity and looks at Shinobu to confirm if it's okay for them to leave. Putting a finger to the ninja’s lips to make sure he stays quiet, they both agree to start running. Looking over to see Shinobu gleefully practicing his ninja run, he suppressed his laughter and sprints in that fashion with him.

Despite the fact that nothing really went as planned, he couldn’t ask for a better first date.

(Shinobu _loves_ him. Isn’t that all what matters?)

**Author's Note:**

> sin patrol™  
> i might write a crack "epilogue" to this at one point with ryuseitai, actually, doing sin patrols.  
> follow me on twitter i'm @chosuiri... please talk to me about these kids. or catch me on tumblr i'm shinoyuta


End file.
